When Friendship Becomes Love
by KIMCHOI407
Summary: HaeHyuk slight 2Min / Terkadang perasaan cinta itu sulit untuk ditebak. Karena rasa cinta kepada seseorang itu bisa hadir kapanpun, dimanapun dan kepada siapapun itu. Don't Like Don't Read!


WHEN FRIENDSHIP BECOMES LOVE

By: Selviana Rosa Elviani

.

.

Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and other

Boys Love | OOC | Typo(s)

.

.

Terkadang perasaan cinta itu sulit untuk ditebak. Karena rasa cinta kepada seseorang itu bisa hadir kapanpun, dimanapun dan kepada siapapun itu.

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae, atau panggil saja dia Eunhyuk, masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Padahal alarm dan telepon miliknya sudah berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan suara sekeras mungkin untuk membangunkannya. Pintunya juga sudah di ketuk puluhan kali oleh seseorang yang masih setia menunggu agar pintu itu segera di buka.

"Lee Hyukjae cepatlah bangun. Kau pikir umma tak lelah membangunkanmu seperti ini setiap harinya?"

"Hyukjae, cepatlah bangun. Donghae menunggumu di luar." Itu teriakan terakhir yang di dengarnya sebelum wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandungnya itu lebih memilih pergi. Karena dia yakin kalau kalimat yang tadi dia ucapkan pasti sangat berpengaruh pada anaknya.

Dan benar saja mendengar nama Donghae disebut Eunhyuk segera bangun dan pergi mandi secepat yang dia bisa. Namun, ketika dia selesai yang dia lihat di ruang makan hanyalah ibu dan adiknya. Biasanya Donghae akan sarapan bersama kalau dia datang ke sini.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, memang apa hubungan anntara Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Kenapa Eunhyuk sebegitu bersemangatnya saat mendengar Donghae menunggunya diluar? Mereka bersahabat. Dan soal Eunhyuk yang begitu bersamangat tadi, itu karena kalau misalnya mereka berangkat bersama Eunhyuk tentu tidak perlu repot-repot mengayuh sepedanya untuk dapat sampai ke sekolah. Hanya tinggal duduk diam -bahkan bisa melanjutkan acara tidurnya- dan sampailah mereka di sekolah. Siapa yang mengendarai sepeda itu? Tentu saja Donghae, siapa lagi.

"_Eomma_, dimana Donghae?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengambil sehelai roti yang sudah di olesi selai kacang oleh sang _eomma_ dan segera duduk di samping adiknya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan, kau terlalu lelet bodoh." Perempuan yang bisa dibilang sudah tidak lagi muda itu memberikan tanda sayangnya -jitakan- kepada putra sulungnya lalu kembali kedapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringis mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Minho -adiknya- bangkit dari duduknya membisikan kalimat yang berhasil membuat Eunhyuk memberikannya tatapan mematikan di pagi yang cerah ini. "Makanya _hyung_, jangan sering-sering tidur larut malam hanya demi melihat koleksi video por** milikmu itu." Sial, bagaimana mungkin Minho bisa mengetahui ritual malamnya itu?

Eunhyuk masih menatap tajam Minho yang sudah di ambang pintu, seolah mengatakan _dari mana kau mengetahui hal itu? _Minho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Namun tangannya tak diam. Tangan itu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Minho melakukan beberapa gerakan yang dapat Eunhyuk pahami itu adalah empat huruf yang jika di gabungkan bisa menjadi CCTV.

"Yak! Kodok, dimana kau meletakan benda terkutuk itu?" Eunhyuk berteriak menatap Minho yang sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Dan hal yang dilakukannya itu sukses membuat ibunya yang sedang memasak menghampirinya dengan pisau di tangannya. "Hyukjae, daripada kau bertingkah seperti orang yang depresi lebih baik kau segera berangkat sekolah atau kau akan benar-benar terlambat!"

Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk-pun berangkat ke sekolah meski masih memikirkan satu hal yang memalukan menurutnya. Ritual lain yang dia lakukan setelah menonton video itu, karena Minho pasti melihat ritual itu juga. Jangan tanya aku ritual macam apa itu, karena aku pun tak tahu ritual macam apa itu.

.

"Hei Donghae-ah!" Seseorang memanggil namanya dan itu cukup membuat dia terkejut. Beruntung dia tidak punya penyakit jantung. Entah bagaimana nasibnya kalau sampai dia punya penyakit itu.

Donghae menghentikan kegiatan menarinya. Menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung.

Masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur Eunhyuk berkata "Hae, kau harus membantu aku."

"Membantu? Membantu apa? Hanya katakan dan aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Donghae yang merasa sangat di butuhkan itu menatap Eunhyuk antusias.

Eunhyuk melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan kalau hanya ada dirinya dan Donghae di ruang latihan itu. Setelahnya dia berbicara dengan sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya "Bantu aku mencari cctv di kamar aku ya Hae?"

Donghae yang memang belum tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi hanya menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk dengan kata "Hah?" tak lupa wajah polosnya yang juga ikut turut serta.

Dengan perasaan yang sulit ditebak, maksudku perasaan malu bercampur waspada kalau saja Donghae akan menertawakannya sepanjang hari atau malah menasehatinya sepanjang perjalanan nanti, akhirnya Eunhyuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae bahwa di kamarnya terdapat cctv yang terpasang entah dimana, dan semua itu adalah perbuatan adiknya yang cukup jenius sehingga semua ritual malam dirinya diketahui bocah itu. Yang intinya Eunhyuk meminta bantuan Donghae untuk menemukan cctv itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, Donghae menatapnya malas. "Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku. Berhenti dari hobi kau yang satu itu."

"Iya iya, tapi kau mau membantuku kan?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan memohon, dan Donghae hanya mengangguk menandakan dia menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya itu.

.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku Hae-ah." Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia karena pada akhirnya benda terkutuk itu berhasil di temukan. Jadi dia aman sekarang.

"Berhentilah dari kegiatan bodohmu itu." Donghae menyeruput minuman dingin yang sudah di sediakan Eunhyuk. Sekilas terlihat kalau dia sedang berbicara serius.

"Aish Hae, ini namanya naluri laki-laki. Apalagi sekarang itu usiaku sudah 18 tahun lebih 1 bulan. Jadi wajar saja jika aku memiliki hasrat seperti itu. Itu berarti aku normal Hae." Eunhyuk meninju lengan Donghae, tidak terlalu kuat memang namun membuat Donghae mengusap lengannya dan menatap Eunhyuk kesal.

Berbicara tentang kenormalan. Donghae tidak yakin kalau dia normal. Maksudku, selama ini dia belum pernah sekalipun merasakan gemuruh di dadanya saat bertemu wanita cantik. Justru dia pernah merasakan dadanya bergemuruh saat sedang bersama... Eunhyuk.

Bagi banyak orang mencintai sesama jenis memang hal yang menjijikan mungkin. Tapi tak jarang juga orang yang menyukai hubungan sesama jenis ini.

"Hyuk-kie."

"Hah? Ada angin apa kau memanggilku semanis itu Lee Dong Hae?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan menekankan 3 kata terakhir. Menatap Donghae penuh selidik.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Haha tidak Hae, hanya saja panggilan itu terlalu manis untuk _namja_ tampan sepertiku."

"Kau memang manis Hyukkie." Tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Donghae, meski samar Eunhyuk masih bisa mendengarnya.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae penuh selidik. "Siapa yang sedang kau bayangkan ada di hadapanmu saat ini?" Pertanyaan aneh itu terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae bertanya heran. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya mungkin saja kan kau sedang membayangkan seorang yeoja yang kau suka berada di dekatmu. Karena saat ini aku yang berada di dekatmu jadi kau.. Hm... Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Euhyuk memasang wajah seolah dia sedang merangkai kata demi kata yang ada di pikirannya dan Donghae hanya diam menunggu kalimat penjelasan itu. "Ya intinya seperti itulah."

"Apa? Aku tak mengerti. Sungguh."

"Lupakan!" Eunhyuk merengut kesal. Sulit sekali mengungkapkan apa yang dia pikirkan. Padahal kan setiap hari dia minum susu strawberi. Tunggu, apa hubungannya ya? Aku pun tak tahu.

.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang mau membantumu menemukan cctv itu _hyung_?" Minho bersandar di pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

Tuk

Eunhyuk melemparkan pensil yang sedari tadi digunakannya ke arah Minho. Beruntung Minho berhasil menghindar.

"Lebih baik kau pergi bodoh. Kau menganggu konsentrasiku." Mendengar Eunhyuk yang berbicara dengan nada kesal itu Minho hanya tertawa renyah.

"Aku kesini tidak ingin membicarakan itu hyung. Hanya ingin curhat." Minho berjalan mendekati _single bed_ milik Eunhyuk. Menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur itu.

Eunhyuk yang -mungkin- masih kesal dengan Minho lebih milih mengabaikannya.

"Aku menyukai seorang _namja_." Minho melanjutkan ucapannya. Dengan pandangan lurus menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi dengan balon udara berwarna cerah. Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk, Minho sungguh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau menyukai _namja_?" Eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Minho terkesan biasa saja.

"Tapi kan.."

"Rasa cinta ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya _hyung_. Aku mana pernah mengatur perasaanku agar bisa jatuh cinta kepada Taemin."

"Baiklah, lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Masalahnya dia bilang dia itu normal _hyung_. Padahal dia itu sangat cocok kalau jadi uke-ku."

"_Uke_? Apa itu?" Eunhyuk terlihat bingung. Wajar memang. Dia kan tidak tahu hal-hal tentang hubungan sesama jenis.

"_Uke_ itu bisa di artikan sebagai orang yang di masuki _hyung_." Melihat ekspresi bingung yang terpancar dari wajah _hyung_-nya Minho menyeringai. "Kau ingin mencobanya denganku _hyung_?"

"Yak! Dasar bodoh. Aku masih normal!" Minho pun tertawa puas setelah berhasil mengerjai _hyung_-nya.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Terima kasih buat kamu yang sudah mau baca dan review ff yang absurd ini ini^^


End file.
